Married
by DarknessxLight
Summary: A repost of a story I wrote a long time ago. "Married …The word feels like bile on my tongue when I say it, and gave and gives me a headache when I think it … Sasuke and I … a married couple." Marriage with Sasuke is not as Sakura imagined. Rated M for dark themes. SasuSaku


How long has this been going on now? How long have I lead my life in this bottomless pit of sorrow and pain? I cannot recall. The days have all merged into one hell, a hell, created by … him.

Sasuke, that bastard. The heart always betrays the mind, for after all he has done to me, there are still some shreds of love left in what was once my heart. I was so happy, so happy it makes me nauseous to remember, that night when he came back, came back to take me away to sound … to be his wife and future bearer of his heirs.

_Married …_The word feels like bile on my tongue when I say it, and gave and gives me a headache when I think it … _Sasuke and I … a __**married**__ couple …_ the thought would have brought unimaginable bliss to me in my teen years. Now that was all gone, ever since reality had struck me across the face … Sasuke was not who I thought him to be, how I had imagined him to be.

It had started out amazingly enough, every girl's inner fantasy. He was gentle, and kind; obsessive over my every need. He showered me with attention. I was on cloud nine. On the night after our marriage I lost my virginity to him. I remember the moment being magical. He held me through the pain and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. After we had both climaxed he cradled me against his chest, where I happily fell asleep. This lasted through our honeymoon, and then … I got pregnant. I was ecstatic.

I had rushed over to Sasuke right away and he smiled at me and over all acted very proud. After that, he was never home, always on missions. Coming home drunk and raping me when he did. I didn't understand. I thought he truly returned my feelings, foolish idiot that I was. One night, he came home really drunk. He beat me while raving about his brother, and then to top it off, he raped me as well. I miscarried. When I told him it was his fault he beat submission into me … and thus started my depression.

That night changed everything. He raped me, beat me, and screwed up my physical and mental well being. To add to that, he also had mistresses. He didn't even bother to hide that fact. I even found him fucking one of them in our bed. Pretty funny that even after everything, we still shared a bed. I had closed the door on their animalistic noises, and went into the kitchen. This was routine now. I would take out a knife (He had taken away all of my kunai and kept me low on chakra) and slit my wrist. It numbed the pain, as I watched blood seep in crimson droplets out of the wound. I didn't bother healing it, I didn't even bother to disinfect it. I let it bleed until I was light-headed, making new cuts in order to keep the blood flowing.

Sasuke never questioned the scars on my wrists, and I never told him. It was my addiction, my morphine, my ticket out. I knew that I was going crazy, and looked at that fact calmly, as though from the side, seeing, but not really being part of the madness going on in my head. But then, the worst happened. I got pregnant again. I didn't tell Sasuke, but I was sure he knew. When my stomach started actually swelling with the life growing inside of it, he did nothing but upraise the growth with his sharingan, before leaving for his mistresses, which were bringing in little Uchiha heirs, most of them boys. Girls were not tolerated. Nine months came to a close, and I gave birth alone, on the bed. Sasuke came in as I was wiping the baby off, and stood in the doorway. I ignored him. I was marveling at the tiny girl nestled in my arms. I felt the warm glow of happiness, which I had not felt for so long.

He had to end the glow; he had to snuff out the flame. I only saw a flash of metal, and then, said metal sticking out of my baby's chest. He killed her, because she was a girl. No words were said. Methodically, I took the kunai out of my daughter, kissed her on the forehead; I knew that these were my last moments. Before Sasuke could do anything, I shoved the kunai through my temple.

Sakura died a quick death, leaving Sasuke gaping before the dead bodies of his daughter and his wife. Closing his mouth, he packed his stuff and mover out of the house, leaving the bodies to decay, without even a proper burial. He moved in with one of his mistress', and continued living as if nothing had ever happened. He threw away his marriage ring, and put the memories into the back of his head.

Sasuke was dying, he knew it. His brother stood over him, smirking. "In the end brother, no matter how many lives you take, you are still weak," he said as he kicked Sasuke in the chest and walked away. Sasuke lay there, in the bloodied grass, feeling his life seep out of him. For some reason, in his last moments he remembered Sakura. In those moments, he felt the first shred of regret he had ever had in his life. He had done so many things to her, which she had not deserved. Sasuke could feel tears welling up. Before death, he is finally humane again … too bad that he could never fix anything now. "Sakura …" the name left his lips in a hitched whisper as he finally slipped away, never to wreck havoc on this earth again.

Somewhere on the other side of the world, a baby was born, crying his little heart out, his tiny mouth moving to form the words "Sakura … I love you"


End file.
